


Better when I'm dancing

by culfire



Series: Little Bag End [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culfire/pseuds/culfire
Summary: After so many sad and hard moments on Bilbo and Frodo's life things start to get better. It's the first Christmas for Frodo and Bilbo together and that calls for something special.This 9th part of the Little Bag End series is based on Meghan Trainor's song, I hope you like it.





	Better when I'm dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the kudos you've been giving me and for reading, I really hope you like this one too.

It was Bilbo and Frodo’s first Christmas together, snow had started to fall a few days prior and London was dressed in white. Bilbo used every spare moment to search for the perfect present for his nephew; he wanted something special for Frodo, he deserved it. After many days of looking for the perfect toy Ori suggested him a friend’s shop; it was small and cozy, full of wooden figurines, and amongst them all a great red dragon. A guy with a funny hat smiled at him from the counter.

“Hi there, looking for something for your son?”

“Nephew, it’s our first Christmas.”

“You’re Bilbo, aren’t you? Ori called, he didn’t say you would be so cute.”

“He didn’t say you would be so straightforward. Bofur, right?”

“Nice to meet you, cutie, has something caught your eye?”

“There’s this guy who owns a toy shop, sexy chap with a curious hat, do you have something like that?”

“I’m sure I can arrange to get you that, and what for your nephew?”

“That red dragon there is amazing, I think Frodo would love it.”

“That one comes in a pack with another fourteen figures, it’s a special edition from an ancient family tale.”

“You make them yourself?”

“Well, the dragon is my cousin’s creation, but they’re all handmade.”

“You’re great artists, Bofur.”

“Thanks, we feel proud of our work.”

“I’m taking the whole dragon pack, Frodo will definitely love it.”

“I hope so, thanks to Ori we include a little book with the tale” he got a script from under the counter and showed it to Bilbo. “It’s just a script with some pictures but we thought it would make a good detail.”

 

Thorin arrived just in time to help Bilbo with his shopping, he carried half of the packages to the kitchen and left them on the table. He wanted to look inside the bags, get a peek of what had cost all day to collect, maybe a clue of his christmas present.

“Don’t you dare look inside the bags or you won’t have any present” he heard Bilbo at his back.

“I was not thinking on that” assured turning back to look at his hobbit, who raised an eyebrow not really believing a word. The doorbell saved him from the Baggins’ suspicion, few minutes later a great christmas tree was trying to get into the flat. “What the hell?”

“Could you please help me get this thing in?” Sounded Bilbo’s voice from behind the tree. After much effort the tree was set in his place on the living room. “Don’t you think it’s way too big?”

“It fits, it’s perfect, we used to buy one of this size or bigger and spent the whole day decorating it, I thought Frodo would like that and I miss those days, I haven’t done it since mom died.”

“We have never done that, seems fun.”

“We did popcorns, hot chocolate and cookies, paper snowflakes and other home decoration, even when I grew up I loved doing it.”

“I don’t think you have ever grown up.”

“You’re right, and I never will. Would you like to join us tomorrow?”

“Fili and Kili are coming over, would you mind?”

“Bring them, we’ll have fun and Frodo really enjoys their company.”

 

Meghan Trainor sounded when Fili and Kili got to Bilbo’s home, Thorin could tell his neighbour’s mood just by the music that sounded that day. It was evident that the Bagginses loved Christmas and all that came with it; the kitchen smelt of cookies and they had the tree’s decorations ready. There was a huge selection of colorful brand new balls in boxes for the tree waiting to be hanged on the branches. Thorin had not been the feistiest person ever and so he tried year after year to escape from his family’s Christmas Eve’s party, not that Dis ever let him anyway. Fili and Kili choose that moment tell Bilbo about it.

“The whole family comes over, we dance and eat ‘till midnight and then we open the presents.”

“That sounds fun.”

“Do you do the same with your family, Bilbo?”

“No, darling, it’s usually me and myself, now I have Frodo and it will be better.”

“You could come with us, we would be very happy to have Frodo to play with us, we’re the only children there.”

“Can he come, uncle?” they asked Thorin.

“You should ask your mum, but I don’t have a problem.”

“You sure? I don’t want to bother you” Bilbo asked insecure. Thorin shook his head with a smile. “You would be there?”

“Of course, it’s my family.”

“And it’s not like mum would let you escape” Fili said laughing. “He tries every year.”

“Do you?” asked Bilbo raising an eyebrow. “That sounds so much like you.”

“If you and Frodo come I will be there, I think it would be a much better night this year” he answered with a smug face, that earned him an elbow.  

“You want me to be the distraction for your family to let you be, don’t you?”

“You have no evidence of that.”

“You’re a jerk sometimes, you know it?”

“But a handsome jerk, say it all.”

 

After much effort Bilbo got to find every guest of the Durin family a present, Thorin would drive them to the party and back home after it. His neighbour seemed to be nervous, he was playing with his keys not knowing what to do with his hands while he waited for Bilbo to get ready. Bilbo appeared showing off his new suit and a great smile on his lips.

“How do I look?”

“Breathtaking” the answer earned Thorin a bright smile, Frodo appeared behind Bilbo, looking quite offended. “You look gorgeous too, Frodo, quite a sight, little one.” Frodo launched himself to his arms satisfied with the answer. “Are we ready?”

“I think so” but Bilbo kept listening to the rhythmic sound of the key on Thorin’s nervous hands. “Are you alright, Thorin?  You look nervous.”

“Well, it’s just that I have to tell you something and I don’t know how.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Not really, it’s just, that… well, my family is… we’re… I never told you but my home is…”

“Thorin, are you trying to tell me that you’re rich?”

“Yep, that’s it!”

“Sometimes I wonder how the hell do you get to run a company and be a successful lawyer” Bilbo murmured in disbelieving. “Well, let’s sort this out, I knew you were rich, I know you and your family and I know you have your own company, for god’s sake! And if you’re worried about me being overwhelmed because you have a grand house, well I’m sorry for disappointing you but if you have not noticed Bag End is not precisely small.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what made me think of it.”

“I’ll think that you are so damn secretive that you think no one would notice that you’re a wealthy man, however, I’ve a secret for you, I’m not precisely poor” Thorin frowned. “My family is the richest of the Shire and my parent’s heritage was quite large, I own a vineyard back in the Shire and the wine that comes out from it is one of the most consumed on high standing restaurants, so hi there, nothing to worry about, I’m rich too.”

“Ok, that was not what I was expecting from you, but actually explains a lot about you.”

“Well, that’s it, all settled, I’m not behind your money, Thorin.”

“I hadn’t thought about that.”

“It’s just a joke, you worry too much about simple things, let's go, we’re running late.”

 

“Bilbo! We thought you weren’t coming.”

“We had a little disagreement with the cars, space issues” he said embracing Dis. “Thorin is helping carrying the rest of the packs.”

“What do you mean, rest of the packs?” Dis asked suspicious.

“Well, I could hardly come bare handed, so I brought presents for everyone” he explained simply, meanwhile Thorin appeared carrying a large tower of presents precariously. “The moron said he could do with them just alone, so I let him.”

“You don’t know how much I like you, Baggins.”

 

Thorin sighed and took a sip of his champagne cup, he was not a party person but Bilbo had agreed to come just if he was there and his neighbours’ smile was all that mattered. Frodo and Bilbo seemed to be having great fun with Dis and his nephews, he had spotted Bilbo dancing with Bofur at some point of the night and he had Frerin poking him to do something about it at some point. He decided against it, it was not wise to upset Bilbo for such a nonsense.

 

Then the presents came, he gifted Bilbo with a cooking book of the best recipes on Internet, it took Thorin weeks to get Bilbo’s favourites and put them together in a beautiful binding. He instead received a delicate pen with celtic motives in silver with his name engraved in it and a ridiculous silk tie with acorns. Frodo’s present was the best of all, Bilbo had let him be part of the great gift and paid half of it, the whole party was totally worth it just for the sake of the little one’s smile. He was lost in these thoughts when someone dragged him to the dancefloor, Bilbo smiled at him brightly making him move to the music, and Thorin only could think that he indeed felt better when dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, see you soon.


End file.
